utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Houkago no Aitsu
|imagegroup = |officialillustrator = Wawako (わわこ) |otherillustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = 放課後のあいつ |officialromajiname = Houkago no Aitsu |officialnameinfo = , After School Boy |aka = |birthday = 30|birthmonth = 01|birthyear = 1995|birthref = His answers on ask.me |status = Active |years = 2013-present |YTusername = |YTchannel = UCaT_62WSzyZzzqSAOTqpXHw 放課後のあいつ |BBuserspace = |NNDuserpage = 26980250 |mylist1 = 33986673 |mylist1info = main |mylist2 = 41284344 |mylist2info = 2nd |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co1958627 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Risru, Again, 352 |otheractivity = voice imitating, mix |country = }} |_FP9RRjFIz8}} Houkago no Aitsu (放課後のあいつ) is an who is known for the most popular cover of "Himawari no Yakusoku" , with 175k views as of September 2015. This song is special and meaningful because he sang it with his mother. He has a sweet voice which is described as "a sleepy voice" or "voice to be healed". He sings a variety of songs with a focus on ballads. He has a reputation for good at the dialogue. In addition, one of his features is deep vibrato. Although he was seen somewhat of mistakes in the beginning, his voice become better through times. He has more activities on his TmBox. He uploaded a VOCALOID song named "Gekkou no Namida", making him a producer. His duet song "Okochama Sensou" with @gain in which he took the female role also makes him a . He also uploaded some voice imitating audio for games and audio drama on there, such as his "Shigo Denwa" story. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects * Member of Niconico Utaite Group with Rally, Risru, Umechazuke and Marestera * Member of Nico Link # (Released on December 31, 2015) # Connecting (Released on March 29, 2016) # (Released on August 14, 2016) # Nico Link CD 2 (Release in April, 2017) List of Covered Songs (When Crooks Laugh) (2013.03.23) (not in mylist) # "Pierrot" -piano ver.- (2013.5.15) (not in mylist) # "Sayoko" -piano ver.- (2013.06.11) (not in mylist) # "Yotsuya-san ni Yoroshiku" ( Leave it to Yotsuya-san) (2013.06.18) (not in mylist) # "Jouken no Tsuki" (Quarter Moon) (2013.07.16) (not in mylist) # "Yume Hanabi" (Dream Fireworks) (2013.08.01) # "Idola no Circus" (Idola's Circus) feat. Risru, Houkago no Aitsu and Marestera (2013.08.16) # "Mousou Zei" (Delusion Tax) (2013.09.09) # "Shounen to Mahou no Medley" (collabx12) (2013.09.15) # "Shounen to Mahou no Robot" (The Boy and The Magical Robot) (2013.09.28) # "Ai Kotoba II" (Love Words II) feat. Houkago no Aitsu and Harucha (2013.10.09) # "Usotsuki Peter Pan" (Liar Peter Pan) (2014.10.19) # "Nekomimi Archive" (Cat Ear Archive) feat. Houkago no Aitsu and Risru (2013.10.27) # "Chototsu Moushin Girl" (Headlong Girl) feat. Tokonokoα and Houkago no Aitsu (2013.11.23) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Crimson Bow and Arrow) feat. Houkago no Aitsu and Nyata (2013.12.11) # "Kokoronashi" (No Heart) (2014.01.06) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty Seven) (2014.01.09) # "One Room, All That Jazz" (2014.01.19) # "Piano x Forte x Scandal" (2014.02.04) # "Kyoukai no Kanata" (Kyoukai no Kanata OP) (2014.02.11) # "Garakuta Innocence" (Trashy Innocence) feat. Hougako no Aitsu, Akajam and HIDAMU (2014.02.22) # "Thank You Rock" feat. Houkago no Aitsu and mainann (2014.03.10) # "My Soul, Your Beats!" (Angel Beats! OP) (2014.03.19) # "secret base ~Kimi ga Kuretamono~" (Entry of Haruichiban Anison Tour!) (2014.04.01) # "DECO*27 Memorial Mix" feat. Renoa, Risru, Hoshi no Shounen, Ichikoro, Houkago no Aitsu and Shakemii (2014.04.06) # "daze" -TVsize ver.- (2014.04.13) # "Tears" (2014.05.08) # "Kakumei Dualism" (Revolution Dualism) feat. anne and Houkago no Aitsu (2014.05.18) # "Kanade" (Sukima Switch song) -piano ver.- (2014.06.01) # "Mousou Shikkan Yami Girl" (Delusion Disease Darkness Girl) (2014.06.09) # "Kuroneko" (Black Cat) (2014.06.30) # "crossing field" (Sword Art Online OP) (2014.07.23) # "Sekai wa Koi ni Ochiteiru" (The World Has Falling in Love) (2014.07.26) # "Aimai Retsujou Lover" (Vague Lust Lover) (2014.08.15) # "Kemu Medley"" feat. Risru and Houkago no Aitsu (2014.08.26) # "Eien Hanabi" (Forever Fireworks) (2014.08.31) # "End of the World" (2014.09.11) # "Itsuka" (Someday) -Ballad ver.- (2014.09.22) # "Ikanaide" (Don't Go) (2014.10.21) # "Yoake to Hotaru" (Dawn and Fireflies) (2014.11.13) # "end tree" (2014.12.05) # "Ima Suki ni Naru -triangle story-" (Right Now, I'm Falling in Love) (2014.12.31) # "Shopan to Kouri no Hakken" (Chopin and the White Key of Ice) (2015.01.11) # "Sayonara Dake ga Jinsei da" (Life is Only Full of Goodbyes) (2015.02.05) # "Himawari no Yakusoku" (The Promise of Sunflower) feat. Houkago no Aitsu and his mother (2015.02.21) # "Akaito" (Red Thread) (2015.02.28) # "Tonchinkan no En" (An Irrelevant, Irrational Feast) (2015.03.05) # "IGNITE" (Sword Art Online II OP) (2015.03.09) # "Ao" (Blue) (2015.03.29) # "Blessing ✿SpringEdition" feat. Aiyo Natsume, Mary, Anmo, Kanna, Harucha, Kyaren., Souren, Mikaru, Konoco, Yauyun, Houkago no Aitsu, Hoshi no Shounen and Merumo (2015.04.01) # "Shirushi" (SAO II ED/LiSA song) (2015.04.15) # "Kotoba no Iranai Yakusoku" (A Promise That Doesn't Need Words) (2015.05.15) # "Connecting❀Flowers' edition" feat. Izu, Houkago no Aitsu, Wolpis Kater, Ikasan, Mikaru, Risru, Kyaren. and Kurokumo (2015.05.27) # "Queen of Hearts" (2015.06.12) # "Rokutousei no Yoru" (Night of Sixth Magnitude Stars) (No.6 ED) (2015.06.20) # "Angelfish" (2015.07.03) # "Million Dollar Dreamers" (2015.07.11) # "Pride Kakumei" (Pride Revolution) (2015.07.30) # "Iinari Lady" (Absolute Lady) (2015.08.19) # "Tokyo Summer Session" feat. Houkago no Aitsu and halca (2015.08.31) # "Maji LOVE Revolutions" (Serious LOVE Revolutions) feat. Akajam, Houkago no Aitsu, Meychan, Again, Sarito, Horohoro Tori and Yukimi (2015.09.18) # "theoy" (2015.09.26) # "Usotsuki Majo to Haiiro no Niji" (Liar Witch and Gray Rainbow) (2015.11.06) # "The Bandits" (Gero's song) (2015.11.25) # "Necro no Hanayome" (Necro's Bride) (2016.01.12) # "magic city" (2016.01.23) # "World of Paradox" (2016.03.13) # "Lost Highlight" feat. @gain, Houkago no Aitsu and Risru (2016.03.19) # "Tsukiakari" (Moonlight) (2016.04.12) # "Beast in the Beauty" (2016.06.03) # "Kaitou Kuroneko Chatnoir" (The Phantom Thief Chatnoir) feat. Houkago no Aitsu and Cookytan (2016.07.29) # "Ultra Planet" (2016.09.10) # "Wakusei Loop" (Planet Loop) (2016.10.28) # "Sode Fureau mo Tashou no En" (The Brush of Our Sleeves Too Must Be Destiny) feat. Souren and Houkago no Aitsu (2016.11.13) # "Diver" (NICO Touches The Walls song) (2017.02.09) # "Fixer" (2017.03.24) # "Kaidoku funō" (Indecipherable) feat. Ta and Houkago no Aitsu (2017.04.14) # "We are Only 1" (2017.05.09) (YT Only) # "Hankou Zen'ya" feat. Kukki-tan and Houkago no Aitsu (2017.05.20) # "Kimi janakya dame mitai" (Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun OP) (2017.05.23) (YT Only) # "Haru no Mahou" (Magic of Spring) feat. Kukki-tan and Houkago no Aitsu (2017.07.29) # "Monster (Halloween Edition)" feat. Kukki-tan, Shunkafuyu, Toramaru, Kometetto. and Houkago no Aitsu (2017.10.30) # "Proto Disco" (2017.11.11) # "magic city" (2017.11.13) (YT Only) # "Kaitou Kuro Neko Chatnoir" (Chatnoir the Black Cat Phantom Thief) feat. Kukki-tan and Houkago no Aitsu (2017.11.16) (YT Only) # "Nekuro no hanayome" (Necro's Bride) (2017.12.15) (YT Only) # "Deal with the Devil" (Kakegurui OP) (2017.12.16) # "YurikagoxInfection" (CradlexInfection) (2017.12.15) (YT Only) # "Tsukiakari -Tsukiakari-" (Moonlight) (2018.01.01) (YT Only) # "Tautology Doubtful" (2018.01.29) # "Hitsuyou Fukaketsu" (Essential) feat. Kukki-tan and Houkago no Aitsu (2018.02.01) # "Revolution Dualism" feat. Mer and Houkago no Aitsu (2018.01.01) (YT Only) # "Million Dollar Dreamer (2018.03.03) (YT Only) # "ROKI" -Short ver.- (2018.03.19) (YT Only) # "Muyuubyousha wa Shigen nite" (A Sleepwalker Within This Mortal World) -Short ver.- (2018.05.28) (YT Only) # "Another Dreamer" feat. Kukki-tan and Houkago no Aitsu (2018.06.10) # "StaRT" (Mrs. GREEN APPLE song) -Short ver.- (2018.06.29) (YT Only) # "Recollection End Roll" (2018.07.09) # "Wherever You Are" (ONE OK ROCK Song) -Short ver.- (2018.07.31) (YT Only) # "Kanade" (Sukima Switch Song) -Short ver.- (2018.07.31) (YT Only) # "Knife On The Dancefloor" feat. Kukki-tan (2018.08.29) # "Additional Memory" (2018.09.21) # "Will you marry me?" feat. Mary (2018.10.19) # "Nuikichi" (Seam) (2018.12.13) # "Nibiirodoroure" (2019.01.18) # "Kono Yubi Tomare" (Kakegurui OP) (2019.03.09) }} Songs on TmBox Songs on koebu Discography For Nico Link albums see here Gallery |AfterschoolboyNND.png|Houkago no Aitsu as seen in NND |Houkago no Aitsu Koebu.png|Houkago no Aitsu as seen in Koebu |Nekomimi Archive 39427175 p1.png|Houkago no Aitsu (left) and Risru (right) as seen in "Nekomimi Archive" |secret base by Iyuri.png|Houkago no Aitsu as seen in "secret base ~Kimi ga Kuretamono~" |Afterschoolboy Tshikiakari.png|Houkago no Aitsu as seen in "Tsukiakari" |Ikanaide by Ike.png|Houkago no Aitsu as seen in "Ikanaide" Illust. by Ike |Afterschoolboy Blessing.png|Houkago no Aitsu as seen in "Blessing ✿SpringEdition" |Afterschoolboy TMbox.png|Houkago no Aitsu as seen in TmBox |Afterschoolboy-RL2.jpg|Houkago no Aitsu in real life, as seen in his twitter |Jukevox03 Houkago no Aitsu.png|Houkago no Aitsu as seen in the live JUKEVOX:03 |NicoLink 2-1.png|Houkago no Aitsu (top right) as seen in Nico Link 2 }} Trivia * According to his askfm, he respects Gero. * He knows how to speak in English. * He loves breasts. External Links * Twitter * Sub Twitter * TmBox * Koebu * ASK Category:Articles with incomplete songlist Category:NND Trap Utaite (Male) Category:Producers Category:Nico Link